


Just an illusion

by orphan_account



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-31
Updated: 2016-05-31
Packaged: 2018-07-11 09:37:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7042762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Captain America is locked in battle with....</p><p>Captain America?</p><p>My involvement in #say no to Hydra Cap</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just an illusion

Steve sighed as he fought against himself. A version of himself who threw a punch that was ducked. Both of them stopped for a breather.

That’s the problem with fighting yourself, you have the same skills. The same reflexes, the same pattern, the same ideas.

Except…  
“Hail Hydra.” Said the other, said Rogers. Steve snarled, and flung his shield. It hit against a metal wall and slammed into where Roger’s head was moments before. He’d ducked.

Steve felt like crying as his doppelganger launched himself at him and they rolled on the floor – wrestling for control. Why would he do this? Why would he betray everyone like this? Bucky – who’d been tortured by Hydra. Enslaved and mind raped.

Who was this version of him? 

Steve was pinned to the floor by Rogers, his legs coming up to twist around Roger’s neck and pull him off. He rolled up.

Was this a future version of himself? God he hoped not. He hit Hitler in the face, for fucks sake.

He grabbed his shield.

Was this an illusion concocted by sorcerers in the like of Loki?

It was flung with the force to make him yield.  
Rogers took the full force of the metal to his chest and fell into the wall. What? Steve wouldn’t do that?

He strode forward.   
Planted one foot on his chest.  
And ripped of the mask.

The illusion fell with it.  
“Sick Npencer?” asked Steve, befuddled. He worked for shield. He was trusted. And he betrayed them.  
Sick looked up into Steve’s eyes and laughed. Laughed until Captain America delivered a swift kick to his head – knocking him unconscious.

Steve sighed in relieve- this wasn’t him. This would never be him.

**Author's Note:**

> I'M JUST SO PISSED OFF AT NICK FUCKING SPENCER
> 
> sign this = https://www.change.org/p/marvel-get-marvel-to-stop-hydra-captain-america


End file.
